


citrus

by justlikeswitchblades



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeswitchblades/pseuds/justlikeswitchblades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kitchen remedy for dyeing one's hair should be trivial, and yet it still makes Inigo think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	citrus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cerisen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerisen/gifts).



> the most experience i have with awakening is staring longingly at it in the videogame section in target, and ive never played fates either but have this postcanon thing where owain and inigo have a quaint little cottage together and work as freelancing swordsmen on the side...or something...
> 
> (feat. brown- and pink-haired owain and inigo!)

Owain smells like a memory of citrus, mostly hidden by the musk of fresh sweat. It’s a light scent that lingers into something deeper, like the cool of spring shifting into summer’s heavy heat, and when Inigo presses the tip of his nose to Owain’s bare neck, he takes a deep breath, inhaling it in.

It’s not necessarily a habit for either of them to cuddle. Not that they have a rule against it—sometimes Inigo will wake up with Owain’s arm slung across his chest, or will find himself pressing closer to him after a bad dream—but there are too many complaints about limbs falling asleep, or too much movement, for them to be comfortable with it on a regular basis. Inigo feels much better drifting away at night with Owain’s back against his, steady and warm, broad and firm.

But tonight, he can’t help but fit himself against him, chest to his back. Their legs tangle together, the soft hair on Owain’s calves dusting his own. One arm snakes around his waist, while the palm of his other presses flat to his back, thumb tracing over the ridge of his shoulder blade. He huffs out a soft breath and presses his lips to Owain’s shoulder, smiling, grateful that he had always been a heavy sleeper.

It started when he entered the kitchen earlier that night, finding dinner halfway made, along with a curious amount of halved lemons littering the countertop. Owain, his dark hair sticky and shiny and awfully fragrant, was all too enthusiastic to explain that, with the high stakes of their next assignment in mind, he was planning to turn himself blond as part of going undercover. 

Inigo couldn’t help but laugh.

Perhaps a little too much, resulting in a red-faced Owain storming off to shower. But over a quiet meal, he had the chance to explain that, as far as he knew, that kind of treatment worked best when you were already pretty fair-haired, and also, when the sun was out. And that finally made Owain smile again.

With his gaze lingering on Owain’s sleeping face, Inigo can’t deny that he’d still be handsome if he lightened his hair. He kisses at the base of his neck, a trace of tart sweetness still on his skin, and then he kisses him some more. The bedroom of their little cottage is warm and muggy, though as Inigo swallows, exhaling a ragged breath, he’s not quite sure if that’s just because of the summer months.

Owain grunts low in his throat, and he shifts to his back, starting to stir. His grin is lazy and his eyes are full of sleep, but they still glint in the pale moonlight that’s shining in, and Inigo has to bite his lip, feeling his heart leap.

“What,” He asks in a low voice, cocking an eyebrow, “Can’t sleep?”

“I was going to get around to it,” Inigo answers, propping his chin up on his shoulder. Owain gives him a wizened nod, though the light in his eyes changes as he lifts a hand, plucking at the thin, damp fabric of Inigo’s undershirt at the center of his chest. The tip of Owain’s tongue peeks out mischievously, moving to cup his cheek. 

“No,” Inigo warns, though he still smiles, leaning into the warmth of his touch, “You’re too tired, Owain.”

“I can wake up some more,” He offers, rising up onto his elbows, and Inigo meets him in a kiss, wondering if he can taste him on his lips. It’s lazy and slow and a little clumsy on Owain’s part, but not without a little heat, Owain still placing soft kisses at the corner of his mouth in the moment of breathlessness after. His hand slides into Inigo’s hair, thumb brushing over his temple. He pulls back, a more serious inquisition in his eyes.

“Inigo…”

Inigo gives a small shake of his head, “I may be a little restless, but that doesn’t mean I’m not tired myself. I don’t think I’d last all the way through.”

Owain sighs, sinking back to the mattress. But a smile twitches at his lips, and he slowly rolls his neck, rubbing at the spot where Inigo’s lips had been.

“In the morning, then?”

Inigo exhales a fond laugh at the optimism in his voice, letting his lips brush his cheek. 

“We’ll see.”

Owain cracks a grin of his own, and he loops an arm around Inigo’s shoulders, keeping him close. Inigo’s eyelids close, and his hand settles atop Owain’s bare chest, rising and falling with his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUNAR!!! i got this little idea for writing your boys so i decided to take a stab at it and im hoping it's at least vaguely in character, haha. you are such a sweetheart and im so happy that we've been able to chat so much in the past few months!! i hope you have a lovely day <3
> 
> (the worst part about writing this fic and keeping it secret was that i couldn't tweet any "lemon boyxboy don't like don't read" jokes at you)


End file.
